Insta-Smut!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: It's guy's day, and the best male Smashers have just finished off a day dedicated to guy time. But thanks to an ever evil and perverted Wolf O'Donnel, the fun is only just beginning thanks to a new invention of his. Smut filled lemon naughtiness soon ensues. Rated MA for explicit lemons, smut, full nudity, and swearing. Based on a deleted story by tyrannosaurus lex luthor!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everybody! After some thinking, I've finally decided to do something really daring...something that only fans of lemons and smut would enjoy. Thanks to the brilliant idea of tyrannosaurus lex luthor, I've decided to make this story in honor of him. This one is for you buddy! ;)***

**The story is actually a better and more detailed remake of The Master, created by tyrannosaurus lex luthor. But sadly, the damn censors forced him to delete it. So now, I'm gonna bring it back to life and make it twice as steamy, erotic, and hilarious! But be warned; this is going to be my first attempt to make things really smutty and naughty, so leave now if you can't handle it! You were warned! Otherwise, enjoy!***

Solid Snake was exhausted after hunting all day with Yoshi, Sonic, Link, Mario, Ike, Marth, and Fox. It was guy's day, a day dedicated to the best fighters. They had already done some bowling the last time they had guy's day, but Snake thought it would be more fun to go hunting. Unfortunately, they didn't get anything...except maybe attacked by some wolves and nearly drowning in a swamp full of leeches, but that was about it. As they trudged back home, Snake couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry, fellas! I guess today wasn't such a good day for hunting, huh?" Snake said with a nervous chuckle. "From now on, I'm deciding what we're doing for guy's day! Now more activities that involve having to fight off hordes of wolves or geting the living liquids sucked out of you by leeches!" Yoshi snapped. "Yeah, that swamp also had water moccassins and one of them nearly chewed my fucking head off!" Sonic added. "Uh, snakes can't chew!" Link pointed out. "Well...I can!" Snake smirked. "Keep it up and you'll be chewing on pain medication!" Fox growled.

The guys finally made it back to the Smash Mansion and headed towards the shower room to clean up. As they rinsed off the scum and muck from the outdoors, they somehow started to spark a conversation about girls. "Hey, Snake? How are you and Samus getting along?" Sonic asked. "Um, fine thanks for asking. Why do you even care?" Snake retorted as he got out of the shower and dried up with a towel. "I was just asking. Wait, you're not hiding anything are you?" Sonic snickered. "SONIC! That is highly inappropriate of you; leave Snake alone!" Yoshi shouted. Snake couldn't help but blush, but Link started smirking at him. "What the hell are you grinning at?" Snake growled. "Oh, it's not you...it's me. Zelda and I have been getting along just fine, if you get my meaning!" Link said with a pervy smile. "Dude!" several of the others exclaimed. "Oh, so you've been having some...action, huh?" Snake chuckled.

Link laughed as he put on a new set of his usual attire; his spare clothes. "You better believe it, buddy. For all I know, Zelda will probably want some more when I come see her!" Link boasted. "Oh, yeah? What do you like to do first? You go for the handy or the mouthy?" Ike joked. "Guys, stop it! Don't be such perverts!" Yoshi scolded. "Hey, lighten up Yoshi. We're all guys here, aren't we? Wait...don't tell me you're gay!" Mario teased. Yoshi felt really mad at his joke and turned bright red. "NO I AM NOT GAY; MICHELLE AND I ARE GETTING ALONG JUST FINE! WE JUST AREN'T READY TO HAVE SEX YET, THAT'S ALL!" Yoshi shouted. "Dude...calm down; nobody's saying you have to get laid right this second!" Marth said calmly. "I'm sorry...I'm just not as good when it comes to sex, ok?" Yoshi said sheepishly. "Want me to give you some advice?" Link smirked. "No!" the others snapped.

Snake laughed after he finished getting dressed in some jeans and a white t-shirt. "Well, I don't know about you guys...but I think that this was by far the worst guy's day ever. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap; maybe we could all go grab some pizza later or something!" Snake announced. "Ok, sounds good to me." the others replied. Snake walked out of the locker room and began walking up the stairs to go to his room, when he suddenly bumped into Wolf O'Donnel. "Oof! Hey, watch where you're going!" Wolf snapped. "You watch it or you're gonna get it, Wolf!" Snake growled. "Oh, it's you! I thought you were...someone else. Hey, Samus has been asking for you!" Wolf said with a sneaky grin.

Snake looked at him strangely, wondering if this was some sort of a trick. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snake demanded. "It's pretty straightforward; Samus has been asking about you all day! I think she might be waiting for you in your room or something!" Wolf retorted with an evil laugh. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Snake shouted angrily. "Me? I didn't do anything, I swear! All I'm saying is that Samus was asking about you all day, and that's it!" Wolf replied pretending to whine. Snake sighed in irritation before he stomped past him. "Whatever; I'm not in the mood for your damn games!" Snake muttered. Wolf started snickering evilly as he retuned to his own room and took out a remote control of some sort before sitting down in front of his laptop. "This is gonna be so much fun; I can already imagine the look on his face when he sees the little surprise I have in store for him!" Wolf said with a pervy laugh.

As Snake stormed his way into the hotel, he kept wondering if he should have even agreed with going on with this guy's day to begin with. But what really made him mad was the way Wolf was acting, and how he kept on talking about Samus like that. "What the hell was he going on about with my girl, anyway?" Snake muttered angrily as he finally reached this room. "I don't know what his deal is, but I'm gonna find out before I nail that son of a bitch!" Snake said out loud as he approached his room. But he was very unaware of what surprise awaited him. "Hmph! I bet it's some kind of prank of his. Just like on movie night!" Snake growled as he opened his door.

He remembered the outrageous prank Wolf pulled on him after all the Smashers went to the movies. Wolf waited for the perfect moment before he finally screamed at the top of his lungs. "_Oh my God! That dude's wired; he's got a bomb!_" Wolf screamed in the flashback. "_Wait, what?!_" Snake exclaimed. "_Hey! You; stop right there!_" a security guard shouted as he tackled Snake to the ground. Wolf cackled like a maniac as Snake was dragged over towards the security office to be strip searched, highly embarassing the other Smashers. Snake shook his head furiously as he tried to forget that embarassing day. He entered inside of his room and then shut his door before locking it. But as soon as he walked into his bedroom, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He couldn't tell whether to be outraged or shocked by what lay before him on his bed.

Samus Aran was on his bed in sexy black lace underwear, posing in a very seductive manner with a very dirty smile on her face. "Hey, big boy! What kept you? I've been waiting for you!" Samus said in a sexy voice. Snake's face paled of color and his eyes and mouth were agape; was he dreaming or was this really happening to him? "How...in the hell...did you get in here? I locked this room!" Snake gasped. "I have my ways, babe. Come here; you look stressed! Let me give you a massage!" Samus offered with a seductive whisper. "Uh, I'd rather not!" Snake said nervously. Samus giggled as she sat up on his bed, slightly jiggling her breasts as she moved. She then stood up and began walking towards Snake in a very playful manner, causing Snake to back up against the wall. "Oh, really? Because by the looks of your tent on your pants, it looks like you do!" Samus teased as she grabbed his crotch.

Snake gasped and desperately tried not to scream as Samus fondled his hardened manhood. "Ooh, baby...you're so hard and stiff. Just the way I love it!" Samus said in a horny voice. She got down on her knees and stripped off Snake's pants, and soon did the same with his boxers. Snake's 10 inch penis poked at Samus's face, making her blush. "Oh, wow...I didn't think you'd be this big. I'm really gonna have some fun now!" Samus giggled as she began jerking him off. "Samus, please don't do this! Now is not the best time to be doing this!" Snake cried. "Oh for God's sake, just shut up and fuck me!" Samus demanded before she suddenly stood up and kissed his lips fiercely.

Snake cried out in dismay as Samus began hungrily dwelling her tongue inside of his mouth, but soon found himself enjoying himself. This felt really good, and it had been a while since Snake had ever felt good...especially with a very good looking woman such as Samus. "_You know what? Fuck it; she wants me? She's gonna get me!_" Snake thought with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Samus moaned as she felt Snake's fingers slip into her panties and rub her already wet pussy. "Oh, Snake. That's really good! I'm so horny!" Samus moaned. "You kidding me? I barely got started!" Snake said with an evil smile. "Wait, what are you-AUGH!" Samus cried as Sbaje suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "Wow! You're so strong, Snake!" Samus marveled as she was carried to his bed. Snake sat down on his bed and then forced Samus on his lap, with her ass facing upwards. "Wait, what's going on? What are you doing to me?" Samus demanded.

Snake replied by quickly smacking her ass, making her yelp. "Ouch! What was that for?" Samus whimpered. "What you did was a bad thing, Samus Aran. Sneaking into someone else's room is a bad thing, and for that...you're going to be properly punished!" Snake sneered as he rubbed Samu's ass. She gasped as she felt Snake's firm hand rub her ass...and then squealed as she felt a sharp pain in the same area. "Oh! Snake..." Samus whined. "Shut up! You're being punished!" Snake growled as he spanked her harder. Samus cried out as she felt the stinging pain intensify on her ass; each spank became harder than the last and with a final smack, she howled in pain as she arched up on Snake's lap.

Her movement felt really arousing, and Snake's libido kicked in to a new level even he was shocked that he had. Suddenly, Snake became the dominant one again as he forced Samus up off the bed. "On your knees, bitch!" Snake commanded. "Yes...whatever you want, master!" Samus replied obediently. "Master? That's a little much...but I do appreciate that. But I can't stand these any longer!" Snake smirked as he ripped off the undies. Samus gasped as her huge breasts were exposed and her wet pussy was revealed. "Oh...what would you like to do now, master?" Samus moaned in a horny voice.

Snake replied by grabbing her breasts and roughly squeezing and fondling them to his enjoyment. Samus moaned and groaned as Snake enjoyed himself with her giant DD breasts; she hadn't felt this much pleasure in a long time. "Oh, God! That feels so good. Oh! Yes; lick my nipples!" Samus moaned sexily as Snake began licking her nipples rapidly. He squeezed both Samus's breasts together and sucked both her nipples before he decided to tease her by biting her nipples, making Samus yelp in pain. "Ouch! Not so hard, please!" Samus squealed.

Snake spanked Samus's ass again, making her cry. Literally; she cried tears of pain. "You wanted me? Well you got me! Now shut up and get ready to suck my cock!" Snake commanded harshly. He was actually pretty shocked with himself for sounding so harsh, but was even more shocked by Samus immediately sucking his 10 inch shaft. "Like this, master? Is this pleasing enough for you?" Samus asked with her mouthful. "Oh, that is good...yes! Keep doing that until I say stop. Oh!" Snake moaned.

Samus did not disappoint Snake for the next 30 minutes; she deepthroated him like she never did with another man before. Truthfully, Samus had always had erotic fantasys of her and Snake wildly fucking each other's brains out like this...but it felt even better now that it was actually happening. "Oh! Don't hesitate, baby! Keep going; I like it rough!" Samus gasped as she took a breather and jerked him off. Snake smiled at her before he grabbed her head and plunged her mouth deeper into his cock, reaching all the way back into her throat.

Snake and Samus moaned loudly as they felt the pleasure rise and intensify, until finally Snake couldn't hold it in anymore. "GAH! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Snake shouted. Samus screamed as she felt Snake pump a huge amount of cum into her throat, which soon spooged out of her mouth and nose. Samus coughed and gagged as she tore herself away, choking on cum as Snake continued hose more of it all over her face and breasts. "Oh! Oh my God...there's so much; still not empty?!" Samus moaned with her mouth overflowing.

Snake grunted as he milked the last of it out all over her face and watched in pleasure as Samus slurped herself clean. "Mmm...you actually taste a lot better than I thought you would. Your semen is so thick, yet sweet." Samus said with a slutty smile as she licked her fingers. Snake smirked as he grabbed Samus and tackled her to the bed, fiercely French Kissing her. Samus did not fight back as Snake pinned her to the bed and choked her with his tongue; she could tell he was sexually frustrated and she was more than happy to let him take that sexual frustration out on her.

Snake finally pulled himself away from Samus, much to her displeasure. "No! Don't stop; please don't stop! Fuck me, Snake!" Samus complained. Snake spanked her ass again, making her cry out. "What was that you said?" Snake teased. "I'm sorry! Master; you're my master! Please fuck me, master! I want you inside of me!" Samus shouted in pure ecstasy. "As you wish! Hope you're hungry for cock!" Snake grunted as he stabbed his 10 inch penis inside of Samus's tight and wet pussy. Samus's eyes flashed wildly with lust and rolled back slightly as she felt tears pour out; the pain was unbearable at first, but the pleasure was too much. "_Oh my God! He feels so good; I've never felt such pleasure from a man like this before! Oh, I hope he tears my cunt to pieces and makes me bear his children!_" Samus thought lustfully. Snake grabbed onto Samus's legs and forcefully began thrusting himself inside of Samus's womb, making her tightly clench onto the sheets and gasp feverishly as she felt Snake tear her apart in the cowboy position. "Oh! OH! OHHHH! OH YES!" Samus cried hornily. "God, you're tight and wet!" Snake grunted as he kept pumping himself in and out.

Samus cried as she moved along with Snake for the next 5 hours; he was the best man to have ever done it with in her life. "Oh, God! Master...Master! MASTER! I'M GONNA CUM!" Samus screamed. "Me too! Let's cum together, shall we?" Snake smirked as he grabbed her breasts and roughly sucked them. "Oh! I'm so horny, master! Fuck me until I have your children! Violate me; my body is your property now!" Samus moaned ravenously. "I'm not about to object to that!" Snake grunted as he fucked her harder. Snake and Samus kept at it for a few more minutes, until they finally came together. "AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE! I'M CUMMING!" Samus screeched as her eyes bugged out.

Snake shouted as he pumped an enormous load into Samus's womb, breaking her brims and causing semen to spill out of her vagina and splash all over the bed...and themselves. Snake tore himself out and continued to cum all over Samus, turning every inch of skin on her breasts, legs, arms, stomach, and face white with his hot sticky seed. "Oh, yes...so good! I'm your little cum whore; I'm your cum whore, master!" Samus moaned with her mouth completely full of cum. "Augh! Fuck; aw shit, I can't believe I'm still cumming! Fuck!" Snake grunted as he squirted the last of his cum out all over Samus. He finally fell on top of Samus and passed out. Samus passed out with him and they soon fell asleep for the rest of the day.

The whole time, Wolf O'Donnel watched this on his laptop and howled with laughter. "Ha! This is so priceless; this is definitely gonna sell on the internet! I can't believe this thing actually works!" Wolf cackled. Suddenly, Wolf was startled when Yoshi and Sonic burst into his room. "Wolf, seriously man! What the hell is all the noise about? Why are you laughing like a fucking lunatic? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Sonic snapped. "Yeah...and since when did you have a laptop in your room?" Yoshi added. Wolf turned around and smiled evilly as he stood up from his chair. "Who said it was just a laptop?" he smirked. "Wait, what the hell are you-" Sonic began before he caught sight of something on the screen.

Sonic looked both enraged and disgusted. "You better be joking with me, Wolf. Is that Samus Aran and Solid Snake fucking each other like rabbits on that screen?" Sonic growled. Wolf smirked as he crossed his arms. "Maybe...yeah, it is!" Wolf said almost in a whisper. "**WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT?!**" Sonic raged. "**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN SAMUS AND SNAKE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?!**" Yoshi screamed just as outraged. "Relax...Samus agreed to this, but Snake don't know about it...yet!" Wolf sneered with an evil laugh. Yoshi was beyond pissed off; he truly cared for Snake and was happy for Samus being with him. But this was just plain sick and wrong, and Wolf knew it too.

Yoshi approached him with an enraged look in his eyes. "You are so sick! Snake is going to fucking murder you, do you know that? He'll probably slash your eyeballs out with a machete, shoot your legs off with a shotgun, shove a grenade up your ass and pull the pin, or stuff his bazooka down your throat and launch it!" Yoshi cried angrily. "Or...maybe even all four at once!" Sonic said with a cringe. "Oh, so what? Zelda, Lyn, and Peach agreed to this too!" Wolf said. "**WHAT?!**" both Sonic and Yoshi screamed in shock. "Here; let me show you my magic! It's all thanks to this little device right here; the Insta-Smut!" Wolf boasted as he showed off the remote. "The what?!" Yoshi demanded.

Wolf sighed impatiently as he shook his head. "Here...better to show you a demonstration instead. Let's go with our next test subjects, Link and Zelda shall we?" Wolf said as he pressed a button on the remote. The screen changed to Link's room, where Zelda was waiting in bed in the full nude with a much used and wet dildo. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" Yoshi demanded. "I'll explain quickly; this remote can control the emotions of any woman within this mansion. You can change just about any mood for that woman you want. You can make it turn Zelda here into a slutty porn star, or you could change Lyn into a cock craving whore!" Wolf explained with a perverted laugh.

Yoshi was bright red with anguish and embarassment; that was just plain mean and wrong, even for Wolf. "Dude! That's terrible of you; shame on you!" Yoshi scolded. "Actually...I won't lie; that is pretty awesome! Hey, I have an idea. Why not surprise Link by switching up some moods with Zelda?" Sonic suggested now feeling more daring. "Sonic!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Huh...you know what? I never thought about doing that...let's find out, shall we?" Wolf sneered as he saw Link walk towards his door.

***Uh oh! This spells trouble with a T to it. But on the plus side, I'm sure everyone will have some fun with this...because I know that I will. (evil lol) Tyrannosaurus lex luthor, I hope you enjoy this! Thanks again for such an awesome idea for some inspiration to this! Stay tuned to see what naughty action is coming up soon for our fellow Smashers!* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Link is given quite a wild ride when Zelda starts acting up...no thanks to Wolf and Sonic's teasing control with the Insta-Smut! Will things get out of hand for Link or will he be able to enjoy himself? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains a very graphic lemon scene, lots of smut, swearing, and some comical violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Link was tired as hell after a long day of guy's day, but as soon as he walked into his room...there she was; fully naked and smiling dirty. Zelda laid on Link's bed in a sexy pose and smiled slovenly as she tossed aside her used dildo. Her pussy was sopping wet and she was really, really horny; no thanks to Wolf's Insta-Smut control. Link's face looked like he saw someone rip their own spine out and skipped rope with it; he was definitely not expecting to see Zelda naked and horny in his room...at least this soon. "Ze-Zel-Zelda?! What are you doing here? And why are you naked?" Link stuttered nervously. Zelda laughed lightly as she licked her lips in a sexual manner. "I've been waiting for you, big boy. I've been waiting for you all day...and I'm sooooo bored and horny!" Zelda purred.

Back in Wolf's room, Wolf couldn't help but laugh as he saw the whole thing on his laptop screen. Yoshi was really angry with Wolf, but Sonic was starting to enjoy this. "Damn! How did you even manage to get these cameras into their rooms?" Sonic wondered. "Never mind how...but wait until you see what happens next! Observe as I switch Zelda's mood from slutty porn star mode...to big, whiny crybaby mode!" Wolf howled. "You're so sick!" Yoshi growled. Back in Link's room, Link was so nervous when Zelda stood up and started walking towards him slowly. "Zelda...come on! Let's not do anything crazy now!" Link stuttered as he backed up against the wall. "Why? I wanna play with you, baby! Aren't you happy to see me?" Zelda asked in a horny tone. "Yes...but I don't think we should be doing this!" Link said trying to sound firm.

Wolf switched Zelda's mood with a click of a button, and Zelda soon grew sad-eyed before bursting into tears. Link was shocked to see Zelda crying so much, and he tried to comfort her. "Zelda? Zelda, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Link began. It was no use; no matter what Link said or did, Zelda kept on bawling her eyes out. "Tee-hee! Look at that; look at her face! Look at _his_ face!" Wolf snickered. "Dude...give me that! I gotta try something!" Sonic said as he grabbed the remote. "Sonic, stop it!" Yoshi snapped. "Knock it off, Yoshi! Learn to have some fun once in a while. Time to turn up the heat!" Sonic retorted before pressing another button.

Link still kept on trying to comfort Zelda with some kind words, when suddenly Zelda slapped his face as hard as she could. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Link cried. "**Go away! I hate you; I never wanna see you again, you son of a bitch!**" Zelda shouted furiously. "AW! Nice one, Sonic. Which mood is this?" Wolf cackled. "Angry bitch mode!" Sonic smirked. "Dude, knock it off! You're just asking for trouble! Must I even tell you what Link will do to you when he finds out about this?" Yoshi scolded. "Lighten up, Yoshi! It's just a little bit of fun!" Sonic snapped. "Yeah, take a joke man!" Wolf sneered. "You're not gonna be laughing when Link chops off your arms and legs with his sword, decapitates you with his Boomerang, and shoves one of his bombs up your ass!" Yoshi retorted. "For God's sake, Yoshi! Stop being such a big baby...you can leave if you're gonna keep this up! Let me have some fun for once!" Sonic snapped now losing patience.

Yoshi shut his mouth and leaned back against the wall. "Fine...but if you two get the living shit beaten out of you, don't come crying to me!" Yoshi snarled. "Fine! Hey, let me see that remote. I have another idea for Link and Zelda!" Wolf said as he snatched the remote out of Sonic's hands. He pressed a button and soon Zelda's mood changed again. This time, she looked beyond pissed off as she grabbed Link by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "What are you doing?!" Link exclaimed in fear. "Who have you been seeing behind my back? Answer me!" Zelda demanded furiously. "What?! I haven't been seeing anyone behind your back, I swear! Don't hurt me!" Link replied shakily. "**LIAR!**" Zelda roared as she was about to punch him with all her might. "Stop it! Don't kill him!" Sonic said as he grabbed the remote from Wolf.

He pressed a button and made Zelda drop Link, bursting into tears as she found herself in overly dramatic and apologetic mode. "Oh, Link! I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me. Please don't hate me!" Zelda sobbed. "What has gotten into you, you crazy bitch? You trying to kill me?!" Link said starting to lose his temper. "I waited all day to see you again, and this is how you repay me?! Well fine; be that way!" Zelda snapped before crying again. Link felt bad for hurting her feelings and tried to comfort her, when suddenly Zelda overflipped him and held his wrists behind his back. "OW! What the hell are you doing now?!" Link shouted. "Come on, tough guy! Show me what you're made of!" Zelda taunted as she now found herself in the mode of a competitive wrestler.

Sonic and Wolf laughed evilly as they tortured Link by changing Zelda's mood every two minutes. One minute, she thought she was a wrestler. The next minute she became a ditzy and annoying drunk, laughing nonstop and annoying the crap out of Link. "Heeeyyyy, baby! How many toothpicks does it take to go to the moon?" Zelda slurred. "Ok, I'm getting really mad! I don't know what the hell is going on inside of that head of yours, but I'm this close to walking out!" Link growled. Sonic and Wolf laughed as they changed Zelda's mood again, this time turning her into a tantrum throwing two year old. "No! I want it now, mommy!" Zelda whined. "What the fuck are you doing?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Link snapped. Zelda threw herself to the floor and started screaming nonstop, irritating Link even more.

Wolf and Sonic were on the floor laughing as they watched this, and then changed Zelda's mood once again. "Wait...this one is gonna be epic! Watch this, Yoshi!" Sonic giggled as he pressed the button on the Insta-Smut. Zelda soon stood back up, giving Link the evil eye. "Oh, fuck!" Link muttered. Suddenly, Zelda pinned Link to the wall and took his sword; holding it tightly to his neck. "You have two seconds to tell me who you're working for, or else I'm gonna cut your throat!" Zelda snarled as she was turned into a ruthless assassin. "Get the hell away from me! What's wrong with you?!" Link panicked.

Yoshi finally had enough and snatched the remote away from them both. "Hey! What are you doing Yoshi?!" Sonic snapped. "I'm changing things up a bit; my way!" Yoshi replied as he pressed another button. Zelda's eyes softened up as she loosened her grip and stared at Link in silence, confusing the living hell out of him. "Zelda? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this torture? Have I not been a good enough boyfriend to your or something?" Link managed to ask. He was halfway expecting Zelda to beat him up, but she smiled sweetly before kissing him on the lips passionately. "Why would I want to hurt the only man I love? You're sooo handsome and strong, my hero of time!" Zelda replied with a sexy voice.

Link was now really confused; first she acted up, and now she's flirting with him again? Zelda suddenly stripped off Link's clothes and threw him to the bed before climbing on top of him and began making out with him fiercely. "I want you to fuck me until my brains explode out of my face!" Zelda demanded in a horny voice. "Eww! That's digusting, Yoshi!" Sonic said as he nearly gagged. "Hey, I wasn't going to let you two losers have all the fun! Just because I don't look like a pervert, doesn't mean I can't act like one sometimes!" Yoshi smirked. Wolf smirked evilly as he took the remote out of Yoshi's hands and pressed another button. Zelda soon crawled down to Link's hardened 11 inch manhood and began jerking him off before deepthroating him. "Mmm! I love it when your cock is so throbbing hard and stiff!" Zelda moaned with her mouthful. "Ah! Zelda...you keep doing that and I'm gonna cum!" Link grunted. "That's the point, baby! I want you to cum all over me!" Zelda teased as she took a breather and then started licking his rod.

Sonic and Yoshi were kind of shocked by Zelda's naughty behavior, but Wolf decided to treat both Link and Zelda with another surprise. "Hey...watch this!" Wolf sneered as he pressed a button. Zelda's eyes suddenly flashed with a strange tint and smiled crazily as she wrapped her size C breasts inbetween his cock and fapped like crazy. "Mmm! You like my boobs touching your cock?" Zelda asked with a slutty voice. "Oh, yeah! That feels really good...please don't stop Zelda! Keep going!" Link moaned. "Oh, I'll keep going until you say stop!" Zelda replied as she began sucking his tip while fapping her breasts even harder and faster. Finally, after 10 minutes of fapping her breasts and sucking his cock, Link unleashed a huge blast of cum all over Zelda. "AAAAIIEEE! There's so much; oh, God! You're still not empty?!" Zelda squealed as she was blinded by a mask of white goo. "Gah! Fuck, it hurts! I'm still cumming! Fuck...there's so much!" Link grunted as he kept milking cum all over Zelda's face.

Link finally stopped cumming all over Zelda, to which she slurped and licked herself clean. "Mmm! You taste so good...can you do that inside of here?" Zelda asked sluttily as she turned around and spread her pussy wide open. Link grinned ear to ear as he grabbed hold of Zelda's waist and thrust his hardened penis deep inside her hungry womanhood, earning a loud moan of pleasure from her. "Oh, yes! You're so good; fuck me baby! Fuck me!" Zelda said with pure horny pleasure as her eyes lit up and tongue hung out. Link fucked her doggy style for about four hours straight; he was balls deep by the time they reached climax. "Oh, Link! I'm so horny! I want you to cum inside of me!" Zelda begged as her eyes rolled back. "Not yet!" Link grunted as he pulled himself out.

Zelda was upset, until Link suddenly forced her on her back and grabbed her legs. He stabbed himself into her pussy and fucked her even harder, making Zelda cry out in both pain and pleasure. "Oh! Oh, God...Link, I'm gonna die!" Zelda whined as her face turned red and sweaty. "You wanted me, bitch? Well now you got me! Shut up and let me fuck you the way I want!" Link growled as he spanked her ass. Zelda yelped as her ass was smacked, but she began to enjoy it when Link became rough. He bent over towards her breasts and began roughly sucking on her nipples while squeezing them firmly with his strong hands, bringing tears of pain and pleasure from Zelda. "Oh, Link...I love it when you play rough. Fuck me like a porn star!" Zelda moaned. Link smacked her ass some more before biting her nipples, making Zelda squeal loudly.

Finally, Link gave way and came inside of Zelda. Zelda shrieked in howling pleasure and pain as her womb was broken by the forceful amount of Link' orgasm, and Link tore himself out and hosed her down with everything he had left. Gallons of his hot, sticky seed poured out from her tight and wet cunt; spilling all over the bed. Zelda squealed and giggled as Link shot his massive load all over her face and breasts, and Link grunted as he kept on milking his cum out. "Gah! Fuck it; how come I'm still not empty?! Shit!" Link groaned as he miraculously kept cumming. "Mmm...it feels good!" Zelda mumbled as her face was hidden behind a mask of the vivifying man fluid pouring out from Link's cock.

Finally, Link emptied the last of his cum into Zelda's mouth. She choked a little bit from such a load that overflowed her mouth, but she was able to swallow the thick substance down before licking her lips in contempt and pleasure. "Mmm...you taste so good when you're frustrated. Feel better?" Zelda mumbled happily. "Ugh...a little bit. But I think I better lay down; I don't feel so good!" Link said now feeling really dizzy. As he fell on top of Zelda, Zelda passed out from sheer exhaustion and soon Link blacked out and slept the night away with her. But back in Wolf's room, both Sonic and Yoshi looked like they were about to barf. "Oh my God...dude, no amount of bleach will ever erase this from my memory! Thanks a lot!" Yoshi groaned with a gag.

Wolf suddenly started to laugh evilly. "Oh please! You think that was bad? Wait until you see what happens with Ike and Marth; they won't have to worry about a love triangle anymore, if you know what I mean!" Wolf snickered. Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground as he said that. "**WHAT?! YOU MANAGED TO GET BOTH IKE AND MARTH LAID WITH LYN?!**" Sonic screamed. "Yup! While you two were busy drooling at Link and Zelda's playtime, I had my own little fun with Lyn and her boyfriends. Wanna see the tape?" Wolf sneered. "Well don't be selfish! Where is it?!" Sonic demanded. "Oh my God...I should've brought some Tums!" Yoshi muttered as he walked over with Wolf and Sonic to retrieve the tape.

***Uh oh! Looks like Lyn is going to have lots of fun with Ike and Marth pretty soon, so stay tuned for more smutty fun (forgive me, please!) _coming_ your way soon!* XD**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this shocking chapter, see what happens when both Ike and Marth meet with a sex crazed Lyn who wants to play with them both...at the same time! Warning: This chapter contains an epic, yet graphic threesome lemon scene with some naughty smut talk; viewer discretion is advised!***

Wolf could not stop giggling evilly as he put the tape into the VCR. Sonic and Yoshi were starting to wonder if they should even watch this tape, but they also knew that they didn't have a choice. "Wolf...what did you do to them?" Yoshi asked sternly. "Hush...watch and see for yourself; it'll blow your minds!" Wolf snickered evilly. In the recording, Ike and Marth were seen approaching their room to rest up for the night. "Hey, I didn't know they shared a room." Sonic said out loud. "Shh! You're gonna miss it if you keep talking!" Wolf shushed.

*This is all gonna take place in the tape now; I'll let you know when it comes back to Sonic, Yoshi, and Wolf's presence...or whatever you call it.*

Ike and Marth were exhausted from the guy's day. "Man...I never want to go hunting ever again; at least with Snake!" Marth complained. "No kidding! Next time, I'm choosing what we're doing for guy's day!" Ike boasted. "What? Oh, come on. That's not fair, Ike. How come you get to choose what we do every time? Why can't I choose something for once?" Marth objected. "Because you'd probably pick something boring!" Ike retorted. "Well, would you rather spend the rest of your day picking out leeches from your pants?" Marth challenged. "Ugh...no thank you!" Ike groaned as he unlocked the door. But as soon as he unlocked the door and walked inside, both he and Marth were in for a shock when they saw Lyn laying on Ike's bed in nothing but her skin. "Hey, boys! Glad you could make it. Ready for some fun?" Lyn asked in a sexy voice.

Marth and Ike were beyond shocked, but it felt twice as awkward due to the fact that both of them were in the same room with one girl. "Uh...why are you naked?" Ike managed to ask trying his best not to stare at her breasts. "Yeah, and how the hell did you even get in here?" Marth demanded blushing bright red. "What does it matter? We're all gonna be locked up in here together, so let's get naked and make some noise!" Lyn giggled naughtily. "What?! Ok, ok! Time out...that is way beyond inappropriate!" Marth cried anxiously. "What? The fact she's naked or-" Ike began. "Dude! She wants to have sex with one of us, and now we've got to choose!" Marth snapped.

Lyn started laughing as she sat up and stretched in a sexy pose. "Oh, really? Who said anything about having to choose, handsome? I wanted to play with both of you!" Lyn purred. "Wait! As in...take turns?" Ike asked with a raised eyebrow. "No...as in at the same time!" Lyn giggled naughtily.

*Ike and Marth's face: O.O*

Marth must've been redder than a tomato, and Ike looked like he saw someone rip his own heart out and eat it like an apple. "LYN!" both boys shouted in embarassment and shock. "Aw, come on! Don't tell me you two always had secret desires of having a little threesome action with me. You know you want to! Besides, I've always wanted to taste both of your cocks at the same time!" Lyn said as she licked her lips in a sensual manner. Ike and Marth had no idea how to react to that...at first.

Finally, Ike managed to smirk as he approached Lyn and gave her a hug. "Well, I'd be a liar if I said no." Ike said at last. "Aw, shit! You mean to tell me you like me as in-" Marth began. "Not like that, no! But I've always wanted to fuck her with a best friend!" Ike snapped. Marth blushed bright red as he said that, but then started to feel a little more bold. "So...are you sure you're ok with this?" Marth stuttered as he approached Lyn. Lyn replied by grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a big passionate kiss on the lips. Marth cried out in shock as he felt Lyn's tongue rolling around inside of his mouth, but soon felt daring enough to grab her ass and spank it a little. "Oh, Marth! That's good...let out your inner dominance on me. You and I could both use it!" Lyn moaned.

Ike felt jealous and grabbed Lyn away from Marth and began fiercely French Kissing her. "What about me, huh? You gonna leave me all alone while you let Marth have all the fun?" Ike growled playfully. "Ooh...you're awfully hot when you're bad; I like bad boys just as much as I like shy guys!" Lyn giggled. "Hey, come on! Share with me, Ike!" Marth complained. "Take it easy you two...there's enough of me to go around for the both of you. But first things first; take off those clothes so we can be in the right mood." Lyn said with a naughty smile.

Marth and Ike looked at each other blushing bright red with embarassment, but they finally braved up as they stripped off their clothes. Lyn was obviously enjoying the view of her friends, though Ike and Marth were kind of sheepish as they tried not to look at each other's sacred areas. "You two are so cute when you're naive and sensitive; but I'm about to change all of that! Who knows? By the time I'm done with you, maybe you'll feel more comfortable with a couple more guys!" Lyn giggled naughtily as she got on her knees in front of them both.

Marth and Ike were getting even more shocked by her strange behavior, but suddenly felt a change inside of them as she began jerking both of them off with each hand. "Wow, Lyn...you sure talk dirty." Marth said finally. "Just because I don't look like a whore, doesn't mean I can't act like one from time to time!" Lyn giggled as she began licking and sucking on Marth's tip. "What are you talking about, bitch? You are a whore!" Ike snapped as he pulled her hair and forced her to suck on him. "Hey! Ike, don't be selfish! And why are you talking to her like that?" Marth complained. "Mmm! Oh, yeah! Mmm...no, that's ok Marth...I like it rough and raunchy!" Lyn gasped inbetween sucks.

Marth finally felt himself become more dominant and confident as he grabbed her away and forced her to suck on his cock. "Well, then...I don't wanna disappoint you. Suck me until I'm dry, Lyn!" Marth said in a lustful tone as he smacked her ass. "Oh! Oh, yes...treat me like your bitch!" Lyn moaned as she took a breather. "You already are our bitch!" Ike sneered as he stuck his cock in her ass. "AH! Oh, yeah...right there! Oh, God that feels good!" Lyn moaned. Ike smirked as he began giving Lyn a nice anal, and Marth stuck his cock as deep and far into her throat. Lyn moaned and groaned like a whore as Ike fucked her in the ass and Marth fucked her face; it was going to be a threesome they wouldn't soon forget!

After about 20 minutes, Ike and Marth reached climax. They both cried out as they came, and Lyn squealed and cried as she felt a powerful pump of semen in her ass and in her mouth. "OHHHH! Oh, yes! Fill me up with your hot, sticky cum! Cum all over me as much as you want; I'm your fucking cum whore!" Lyn moaned with her mouthful. Marth grunted as he pulled himself away and milked the last of his cum all over her face, and Ike tore himself out of Lyn's ass and squirted even more all over her back and rear. "Oh, yeah...that feels good!" Lyn gurgled as cum overfilled her mouth and dripped all over her breasts. "Oh, crap! You really are a whore, Lyn! Look at you; you're a fucking mess! I love it!" Ike cried with excitement.

Lyn smiled sluttily as she swallowed Marth's cum and then licked her lips clean of some still present cum; she was obviously satisfied...but not all the way. "Come on, boys! Let's take it up a notch! Marth, you fuck me. Ike...I wanna see what your cum tastes like now!" Lyn demanded as she got up and laid herself on the bed. Marth grinned wickedly as he sat above Lyn and thrust his hardened 8 inch manhood deep inside of Lyn's wet, shiny pussy. Lyn screamed as she felt Marth's meat tear her up, but Ike added on to the pleasure and pain as he sat down next to her and shoved his cock down her throat. "Mmm! I want you two to fuck my brains out like a damn porn star until I'm satisfied!" Lyn demanded even with her mouthful. "I will not object to that!" Marth smirked as he began thrusting himself in an out.

For about the next 4 hours, Marth fucked Lyn as hard and fast as he could while Ike gave her a deepthroat. Lyn had never looked or felt more like a slutty porn star in all her life, and Marth and Ike enjoyed every waking moment of it. "Gah! You're so tight and wet, Lyn! It feels so good...my dick in your cunt! How are you doing over there, Ike?" Marth grunted as he kept pumping his cock into her vagina. "Pretty good...though I'm gonna want a turn when you're done. And that better be soon!" Ike replied as he reached out and grabbed Lyn's breasts. Lyn's eyes were rolled all the way back in her head from such sheer pleasure, that she couldn't take it anymore. She finally gave way and squirted massive amounts of cum everywhere, which made Marth reach climax and pump a huge load inside of her.

Lyn screamed loudly from the feeling of ecstasy, but Ike added even more as he released a huge jet of sticky semen into her throat. Ike and Marth finally pulled away and kept cumming all over Lyn, who was screaming and choking on the thick, white substance. "Augh! I can't breath...I'm drowning; I'm drowning in your cum! Oh, God...I love it! Please don't stop; cum all over me! I want more and I want it now!" Lyn squealed as she was blinded and coated in a thick plaster of semen. "You more, Lyn? You're gonna get it! Hope you're hungry for more cock!" Ike sneered. "But I want to fuck her too!" Marth complained. "I don't care...both of you fuck me! Fuck me right now; I want both of your cocks inside of my tight, wet little cunt! Tear me to pieces and break my womb with your cum! DO IT NOW!" Lyn shouted hornily.

Ike and Marth grinned evilly at each other before they both stabbed their penises into her vagina at the same time, and gave Lyn the best double penetration sex ever that lasted for 3 more hours. Lyn looked like she was possessed by the time everyone reached climax, and both Ike and Marth felt like their dicks were about to explode. "Oh...I'm gonna cum again! God, it hurts!" Marth cried. "GAH! This one's gonna be big, Lyn! Get ready!" Ike shouted. "Let me have it! Fucking cum all over me like the fucking whore that I am!" Lyn screamed.

Ike and Marth screamed as they came inside and outside of Lyn; their orgasm was so powerful that it covered the entire room. Ike and Marth finally settled down and milked the last of their thick cum all over Lyn, who looked like she had just emerged out of a tub full of white gunk. Lyn tried to speak, but her mouth was too full of cum. She managed to gurgle some out and spit it out before sticking her tongue out and licking her face, though it did nothing to clean her up from such a mess that was made. "Oh...that was incredible! God, my dick feels like it's about to fall off!" Ike panted as he fell down next to a very sticky and messy Lyn. "Oh...was it good for you, Lyn?" Marth gasped as he laid down on top of her white sticky body. Lyn smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around Marth and then reached out to touch Ike. "I couldn't ask for more from you two...you're the best and I love you both very much!" Lyn mumbled.

*Back to Yoshi, Sonic, and Wolf*

Wolf howled and cackled like a maniac, but Yoshi and Sonic looked deathly pale after watching that tape. "Uhh...I gotta go use the bathroom, Wolf." Sonic said weakly. "Me too!" Yoshi groaned. "Right over there, gentlemen. What's the matter? You're not sick or something, are you?" Wolf sneered. They weren't even able to answer him, due to the fact they both fought over the toilet and puked their guts out violently and nonstop. After about 10 minutes of vomiting, Sonic and Yoshi approached Wolf looking both pissed off and sick as hell. "I'm gonna fucking kill you when you're done pleasuring yourself, Wolf!" Yoshi growled. "Oh, I'm sure you are!" Wolf snickered. "Please tell me that there isn't any more!" Sonic moaned. "I'd love to say yes...but looks like we've got some new playmates! Wanna see what Mario and Peach are up to?" Wolf sneered.

Yoshi looked like he was mere seconds from ripping his head off. "WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE THEM HAVE SEX YOU, SICK, TWISTED, AND PERVERTED DOPE?!" Yoshi screamed furiously. "Wait a second...is that Luigi and Daisy with them?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Ooh, what do you know? Come on; let's see what kind of game they're playing!" Wolf said with an evil laugh. "You know what? You're a fucking loser and a pervert! I'm outta here; you can go ahead making your stupid porno tapes, but I'm gonna make sure you regret this!" Yoshi snapped as he left the room. "Move over; I wanna see what Mario and Luigi are up to with Peach and Daisy!" Sonic said as he moved over to the screens. "Sex! That's what! But I love your enthusiasm!" Wolf sneered.

***Wow! Don't say that I didn't warn you; but it's really gonna be steamy and wild in this next chapter! So stay tuned and stay horny!* ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Here's chapter 4! In this shocking chapter and naughty chapter, Peach and Daisy really get it on with Mario and Luigi...all while Wolf and Sonic watch them of course. But is this the final straw for Wolf's pervertedness? Stay tuned to find out! This chapter contains a super graphic orgy with red hot smut and nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Peach and Daisy were each jerking off Mario and Luigi with naughty smiles on their faces, while the Mario Bros groaned in pleasure. "Oh, mama mia! You two are so good at this; oh, don't stop!" Luigi moaned. "We weren't planning on it, baby!" Daisy purred. "Mmm...you're so tense, Mario. Here...let me help out with that!" Peach said sneakily as she climbed on his lap and then hugged his face tightly to her size D breasts. "Mmm...you're so beautiful!" Mario mumbled. "Yes, I know!" Peach purred as she rubbed her tits in his face. "Hey, I wanna do that too!" Luigi complained. "I can do better than that, Luigi! Watch this!" Daisy said as she wrapped her firm size C breasts around his dick and started to fap.

While Daisy tit fucked Luigi, Mario really started to enjoy himself with Peach's breasts. "Oh, yes! YES! Squeeze my boobs harder!" Peach cried out in ecstasy. "Mario granted her wish and began suckling Peach's breasts crazily, making her scream out with pleasure. "YES! OH, YES! Thank you! Oh God, that feels so good!" Peach moaned as Mario slobbered his tongue all over her large breasts. "Suck on my nipples, Mario! Suck on them nice and hard!" Peach demanded. Mario began licking Peach's nipples greedily, making her go crazy with ecstasy. "Oh, yes! So good! Keep going, Mario! Keep going!" Peach moaned. Finally, her breasts burst with milk and began pouring down into Mario's throat.

She cried out in pain and then moaned loudly in pleasure as Mario sucked her milk into his throat. Peach moaned and cried as Mario began suckling and biting her nipples, trying to get every last drop. "AAAAAAHHH! That feels so good! How does my milk taste, Mario? Is it good?" Peach squealed. "It's really good, princess. But I want to see how you taste now!" Mario replied after he finished sucking down Peach's milk. He forced Peach on her back and spread her legs wide open before he began to suck and slurp her wet, shiny pussy.

Daisy was growing impatient with Luigi, because he hadn't cum yet. "Come on you big wimp! Cum already!" Daisy whined as she massaged his testicles. "Augh, I'm trying! Don't rush me!" Luigi complained. "Ok, well how about I do this?" Daisy said as she sat up and tackled him on his back. She turned herself around, ass facing Luigi before she started to suck on his penis. "Oh, you want the 69 action? I can do that!" Luigi said with a naughty grin. He grabbed Daisy's ass and began to lick her wet cunt, making her moan as she started deepthroating him. "I'm gonna make you cum even if it kills me!" Daisy said with her mouthful. "I bet I can make you cum before you can make me cum!" Luigi teased as he started assaulting her snatch by shoving his fingers in deep.

Mario didn't have to worry about Peach, because she already squirted a massive amount of cum all over his face by the time he reached her G-spot. "AAAAUUUGGHH! Mario, I can't stop!" Peach cried. "Oh, wow...that's quite a lot for one princess!" Mario chuckled as he licked his hand clean. "Here, let me help you out with that!" Peach cooed as she sat up and hugged him tightly. While Mario and Peach fiercely tongue wrestled with each other, Luigi finally made Daisy happy as he came. "Oh, God! Here it comes, Daisy...it's gonna a big one! AAAAHHH!" Luigi shouted as he erupted a huge fountain of semen all over Daisy.

Daisy squealed and yelped as she choked on his enormous load and had a gallon's worth of cum splattered all over her face and breasts. "Oh my God...Luigi, you came so much! This was definitely worth the wait; mmm, it's so thick and gooey!" Daisy mumbled with her mouth full of hot cum. She scooted over to Peach and snatched her away from Mario to engage in a messy cum swapping session. Both girls messily made out as they shared the hot load of seed, dripping it into each other's mouths and spreading it all around their bodies with their tongues.

After about 10 minutes, Peach and Daisy finally satisfied themselves and were ready for the final course of action. "Ok, boys...let her rip! Give us all you got!" Daisy commanded as she laid on her back and spread her pussy wide open. "Don't stop until we're truly satisfied, baby! Let's make some real noise now!" Peach said with a horny tone as she spread her pussy wide open and held Daisy's hand. Mario and Luigi grinned ear to ear as they placed their hard cocks into their sexually hungry wives and fucked their brains out for 4 hours straight.

Daisy and Peach screamed in howling ecstacy as Mario and Luigi rode them, grunting in pure satisfaction as they did so. "Oh, yes! Yes...fuck me, Mario! Fuck me like a porn star!" Peach cried as she turned red and started sweating. "Fuck me like a bitch, Luigi! I'm your bitch; fuck me!" Daisy moaned as she started panting feverishly. "God, you're so tight and wet!" Mario grunted as he smacked Peach's ass. "Spank me, Luigi! Spank me; I've been a bad girl!" Daisy demanded. Luigi smacked her ass a couple of times before he forced her up and fucked her in the sitting position.

Daisy wrapped her arms and legs around her lover as she fucked him harder, but Peach wanted to get even raunchier. She got up and grabbed Daisy's breasts from behind, licking her face while Mario fucked her from behind. "Mmm...you taste good, Daisy!" Peach moaned. "Thanks...so do you!" Daisy replied before dwelling her tongue deeper inside of Peach's mouth. They both fondled each other while being fucked by their horny husbands, until they finally reached a massive climax. "Oh, God! I can feel it, guys...I'm gonna cum!" Peach whimpered. "Me too! I'm gonna cum too...I can't take it!" Daisy cried. "Mama Mia!" Mario and Luigi grunted as they came.

Peach and Daisy screamed in pleasure as cum filled them up past the brims of their wombs, and even then both Mario Bros continued to cum all over the sloven princesses as they tore themselves out. Peach and Daisy moaned ravenously as cum poured out all over every inch of their body and overfilled their mouths. Finally, after 3 whole minutes, the Mario Bros stopped cumming. Peach and Daisy looked like a giant cake exploded all over them; their faces were unrecognizable due to the massive amount of cum that coated them and the crazed look of ecstasy and ardor that lit up their eyes.

Daisy and Peach hungrily slobbered each other clean of the cum, swapping it and dripping it all over the place as they did so. Finally after 10 minutes, both princesses cleaned each other of the cum and passed out with Mario and Luigi on their bed. From the video camera that watched them the whole time, Wolf looked like he won the jackpot...though Sonic looked like he was going to puke his freaking guts out.

Wolf howled with evil laughter as he finished the tape up, but Sonic took off running towards the bathroom and puked. "God damn it, Wolf! What did you do to their minds?! Ugh...that's even worse than the freaking Brazzer's porno channel!" Sonic groaned miserably. "Exactly; do you know how much money I'm gonna make with these tapes? But I ain't gonna stop here; I can do this with everyone outside the Smash Mansion!" Wolf cackled.

Sonic looked very uneasy as he said that. "What?! Ok, dude...time out! That's going a little too far, don't you think?" Sonic said nervously. "Hell no, I am not backing down now. Besides; when I'm done posting these tapes on the internet, I'm gonna be so rich, I'll be able retire in luxury. Maybe I'll even buy my own planet!" Wolf snickered. "You know what? Yoshi was right...you really are a fucking loser and a pervert! You're doing this just because it's another one of those get rich quick schemes of yours and I want no part of this. I'm outta here!" Sonic said angrily as he stomped out. "Fine; I guess I won't be sharing my fortune with you, will I?" Wolf snorted.

Sonic was fuming as he returned to his room. He felt so sick not just with Wolf, but with himself for letting his own perverted desires get the better of him. "I gotta stop him! It's the only way I can redeem myself...but how? I gotta expose him in a way to make sure that he never pulls something like this ever again!" Sonic said out loud to himself. After a minute of thought, Sonic smiled evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "I think I know exactly what to do now. I hope you enjoyed yourself while it lasted, Wolf...because you're gonna wish you were dead by the time I'm through with ya!" Sonic said with an evil chuckle.

***Uh oh! Looks like Sonic is gonna get even with Wolf, but this spells absolute diaster for him. What's gonna happen next...stay tuned to find out!* 0_0**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Wolf finally gets his thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't even need to tell you why you should use viewer discretion, so just read on ahead or leave! Enjoy!*****  
**

The next day, Wolf seemed happier than a bee as he walked down the stairs with an edited tape of all the Smasher couples who had sex. "All right. Now that the Insta-Smut has been destroyed and all that's left are these tapes, I'm gonna be richer than Bill fucking Gates! I'll buy out Corneria and rebuild it into my own personal planet!" Wolf chuckled evilly. Suddenly, Sonic ran up to him with a sneaky grin on his face. "Going somewhere, Wolf?" Sonic asked with a sneaky tone. "Uh, yeah! But why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Wolf replied with a raised eyebrow.

Sonic snickered evilly. "Oh, no reason. It's just that the girls wanted to talk to you about something!" Sonic replied. "What?! You didn't rat me out, did you?" Wolf growled. "Who, me? Never! They just wanted to talk to you, that's all! They're outside, waiting for you." Sonic lied. Wolf sighed impatiently, but decided to play along with him. "Fine! Just hold onto this tape for me, will ya?" Wolf grumbled as he shoved the tape to him and walked off. Sonic smirked evilly as he watched him leave...and then destroyed the tape and drew out his own video camera. "Oh, I'm definitely going to make sure that this tape is specially preserved for everyone to see!" Sonic said with an evil laugh.

Wolf walked outside the Smash Mansion and saw every Smasher girl waiting for him with strange smiles on their faces. "Uh, hello ladies! Is there something I can help you with?" Wolf asked carefully. "Help? I think you helped us quite a lot, Wolf. Thanks to you, my sex life with Snake has never been better!" Samus said with a sneaky grin. "Link hasn't stopped treating me like royalty thanks to you!" Zelda added. Wolf raised his eyebrows before clearing his throat. "Well, I'm glad I could help. But you do remember the deal, right? Nobody can know about this but us!" Wolf said. "Of course...nobody else will find out about this!" Lyn said with a sneaky smile. "You know why?" Peach added.

Wolf started to feel really uneasy about this all of a sudden. "Uh, why is that...if I may ask?" Wolf asked with a nervous chuckle as the ladies started approaching him. "It's simple...because they already know!" Daisy whispered sneakily. "Oh, fuck...who knows?" Wolf gulped. "Oh, a bunch of really angry yet attractive guys. I think you know them!" Samus smirked. Suddenly; Snake, Link, Mario, Luigi, and Ike approached behind Wolf with the most enraged looks on their faces. "You..." Snake growled. Wolf never felt so close to soiling himself in his entire life. "Help me!" he whimpered.

The ladies chuckled as they began to walk away. "Well, we're gonna leave you boys now. Don't play too rough now!" Lyn said as she blew a kiss. "Oh, God. Please...don't leave me here all alone!" Wolf whined. "You're not alone, sweetheart. You've got them for company!" Peach giggled. "Oh, shit!" Wolf muttered in absolute fear as the male Smashers surrounded him. Wolf managed to smile weakly before chuckling with the utmost nervousness. "Uh, hi there. So...you guys have a good Guy's Day?" Wolf said with a timid laugh. "Not yet!" Ike snarled as he drew out his sword. "Oh, crap!" Wolf whimpered as the other guys drew out their own weapons.

Back inside of the Smash Mansion, Wolf's screams and howls of agony were heard. The girl Smashers burst into laughter as they heard Wolf being totally annihilated by the enraged guy Smashers. "I feel kinda bad for him, you guys!" Peach giggled. "Not me; that fucking pervert deserves to be destroyed!" Samus laughed. "Well, that's what he gets for being a total pervert and loser!" Zelda added. Just then, Sonic and Yoshi arrived. "Hey, Sonic? Where's your camera?" Lyn asked. "Oh, don't worry about that. But maybe you can stop by my room later to see my new tape...I think it'll be worth seeing." Sonic snickered.

The others laughed even though Wolf's screams and howls of pain were getting louder. "Thanks for doing this, you guys. It means a lot to us that you'd stand up for us!" Samus said more seriously. "No problem; that's what we're here for!" Sonic replied. "Well, I don't know about you guys...but I'm getting hungry. Anyone else hungry?" Peach said casually. "I know I am! Come on; let's have some soup and sandwiches!" Yoshi stated. "Ok...let's just be sure to save some for the others. I'm sure they'll be hungry after using up all that energy!" Peach replied as she pointed her head at the direction of the other guys beating the tar out of Wolf. Soon enough, they all left to have some lunch. And from that day foward, Wolf O'Donnel _never_ bothered anyone ever again...

***At last; justice is served! So now you know exactly what will happen if you decide to become a pervert like Wolf:** **You'll get the living daylights massacred out of you! So don't be a pervert! Till then, later folks!***

**PS: Tyrannosaurus Lex Luthor, I hope you enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
